galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xanadu1
I will edit some more. i like galactik football very much. Why dont you put the youtube episode videos for your episodes. New hello i Edit on other Wikia's. But i help you from now i now some players that you have not here Billywong the keeper of the cyclops. And more Characters. Mik15 16:54 Friday 14 May Why I cannot create an account now? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Info. Hi, Please can you put more information on Sonny Blackbones. Thank You Hi, ive edited ure page a bit and i noticed that none of the character pages contain any info about season 3, except for the stuff i put. please can you check out my 2 new articles PLEASE HELP. Can you edit the Team Paradisia box again because I deleted the info. box by mistake amd can you change the language on the D'Jok page ? Thanks :) Hi there! Hi admin. There's a way to contribute to this or be admin, I need to pay to be administator? Or I can't be? Because, I'm thinked to make a wikia GF, so there is already, here. Season 3 hi there, you seem to have put synopsis up for nearly all of the episodes of season 3. I was wandering if you know when season 3 episode 9 onwards will be aired in english. I want to watch the rest of season 3, but, online all i find are episodes in french and they do not even have english subtitles, so, I can not understand what is going on. I will be gratefull if you can tell me when the episodes from episode 9 onwards will be aired in english, or if you have links to the episodes in english, or even if you have links to the episodes with english subtitles. thanks once again. Background Hi, this wiki looks good! You should request for a background HERE. Hope it helps :) DSM144 15:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Translating Spanish Hi, I'd like to translate this page into Spanish. can I do? If there are more people interested, to join the translation. I am Spanish, of course. EDIT: I'm translating to this wiki Wiki Galactik Football en español El Johny 09:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) adoption request Not sure why this isn't automatic, but someone requested the adoption of this wikia at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Galactik_Football_Wiki. Your user history shows you last logged in months ago. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 09:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hi, I'm not sure I'm doing it right, but I think you're the person I need to contact if I want pages to be deleted. I'm talking about these : http://galactikfootball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jivas http://galactikfootball.wikia.com/wiki/Sandmen_of_Menor http://galactikfootball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pullsaurs They are obviously invented, there is never any mention of them in the show. Also, this page : http://galactikfootball.wikia.com/wiki/Sunny_Blackbones Is a copy of this one : http://galactikfootball.wikia.com/wiki/Sonny_Blackbones But without any content. It's probably a mistake made by someone. Come ooon.